


Bonds through rifts and time.

by Wolfspirit2earth



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit2earth/pseuds/Wolfspirit2earth
Summary: Working for criminals, supervillains isn't all that easy especially when you and your partner are the last two Lombaxs in all the Galaxies trying to survive.Ratchet and Melanie are in this category wanted by the Galactic Rangers, Gleemen Vox, and many others.Hopefully, fate deals good fortune to them.
Relationships: Alister Azimuth/Ratchet
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Melanie is the name of the mysterious Lombax in the new game Rift Apart. Till I know her actual name I’ll rewrite this story.  
> Till then enjoy.  
> This is an alternate universe where Ratchet and Melanie know and work with one another.  
> Melanie doesn't have the bionic arm yet till later in the story.

Chapter one 

“ You said you take me to Delafor ?”

“ This is Delafor “

Melanie looks back at the smuggler who was getting back into his ship.

“ Well this is where I say goodbye and good luck “

She glares at him while pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to cover her ears.

She watches him hover up before taking off.

“ Asshole “

She mutters just as she takes notice of rain starting to sprinkle.

She quickly moves to find someplace dry till the rain stops when it goes from a mere sprinkle to a downright pour.

“ lady luck hates me !”

She whines pulling the cloak closer but it did little to keep her warm.

She spots a bar with a neon teal comet sign.

She headed inside which she regretted instantly when her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of sour old booze.

Taking a seat at the bar next to a young male Cazar with dark brown fur and black stripes that were into his drink not taking notice of her or not caring.

She sits there a few mins when the bartender walks over to her.

“ What can I get ya, miss”

The bartender was a blue hawker with a white underbelly.

She was quiet for a few seconds.

“ Can I have Water?”

He makes a gesture towards the door with his head.

“ If you want the water you can go outside “

“ she’ll have a virgin rum and coke “

Both her and the bartender look at the Cazar that was now taking a sip of his drink.

“ that's just coke in a glass dipshit “

“ it's a drink other than water and I don't think she's here to drink booze “

“ you paying for her then?”

“ yeah it's just a soda and I need a refill “

The Cazar says as he holds up his now empty glass.

The bartender snorts but walks by him taking his glass as he does.

“ Might want to hide the tail lombax some people here are poachers “ the Cazar says

She gasps as she looks down to see her tail was visible quickly pulling it in wrapping it around her waist before she looks at him with fear in her eyes only to see he was smiling at her.

“ Relax I’m not a poacher “

“ How do you know I'm a Lombax ?”

“ Well if I know how to read, Female have more of a fluffy tail compared to the males thin one with a brush at the end like mine “

He says as he gives his tail a little wag to emphasize his saying.

The bartender came back with her drink placing it in front of her she takes a sip of the fuzzing beverage. The bartender pulls a bottle of purplish liquid from the case behind him which he pours into a new glass.

The liquid turns to a bright teal color as hits the glass he fills it halfway.

He sits the glass down in front of the Cazar only to have his hand flat over the glass.

“The last one, pay up “

The Cazar stares at him before he pulls up a holoscreen and swipes his hand over.

“ There “

The holoscreen disappears as the bartender leaves.

He takes a sip of the drink.

It was quiet between them before a hand comes down beside her as a Reaper leans forward.

“ Hey there cutie”

He says in a cooing voice.

Melanie leans away from him due to his breath reeking heavy with alcohol and that he was inviting her space only to bump into another Reaper.

She looks up to the Reaper behind her which makes her hood of her cloak fall back revealing her ears.

“ Well, well looks like we're going to be rich tonight “

Melanie moves to get away from them but one of them grabs her arm.

She yanks at the grip.

“ let go !”

She growls but it fell on deaf ears.

There was a scream as one of the Reapers was slammed into the bar.

Both she and her captor looked to see that the Cazar hold the other to the counter.

The Cazar moves and points a Constructo Pistol at the other.

Once the pistol was pulled out there a wave of light before the Cazar was gone and what stood in his place was a young male Lombax with golden yellow fur with brown stripes and fierce emerald green eyes.

Melanie stares in shock just as the trigger is pulled by the male Lombax her captor loosens his grip on her. She looks to see that he has been shot in the head. She covers her mouth in alarm that's when she feels a hand grab her arm and pull her towards the exit.

She looks to see the Lombax was leading her.

They leave the bar getting drenched by the rain.

He takes a shape intake of air when he feels the ice-cold rain hit his pelt.

He reaches up to the communicator by his ear.

“ Aphelion lock on to me and pick us up asap “

“ We?, Who else is with you ?”

“ You’ll see just hurry I've got hunters “

“ I told you to take the Hologuise “

“ Not now please do what I'm asking “

He pleaded

“ affirmative “

He pulls her along as they weave by people who stopped and gaped at the sight of them.

“ they act as they've never seen Lombaxs before ?”

Melanie yells as she tries to keep her footing in a tempt to keep up with the male pulling her.

“ have you heard of a private collector called Gleemen Vox he been wanting a Lombax and when he finds out there two of the opposite gender talk about a collection “

“ like what?, Have us in a zoo ?”

“ More like pets “

Melanie starts to pick up the pace to where she is running alongside him.

She looked over her shoulder.

Five Reapers plus a few others she didn't recognize chasing them.

“ What's the bounty for Lombaxs?!”

“ Aphelion says I'm worth fifteen million bolts and now that you've been reported if we both are captured it's thirty million bolts “

That's when a defense fighter starship flies past them only to hover few meters away from. where they were running.

“ that'll be Aphelion “

Aphelion opens the cockpit which both he and Melanie jumps in.

The Aphelion takes off which presses both of them back into the seats.

Once they were out of the planet's atmosphere.

The male leans his head back against his seat. Letting out a series of pants.

“ So miss unknown Lombax what's your name?”

He says in between pants.

She stares at him for a long moment.

“ give yours and I’ll give you mine “

He smiles at her as he holds out his hand towards her.

“ My name is Ratchet “

She takes his and shakes it.

“ Melanie “

“ So what brought you to Delafor ?”

“ Same reason that we just left “

“ Ah so I take it that you didn’t know about the bounty or who put it out “

“ I did know about the bounty but I didn’t know who put it out and why but now that I know would that make it easier for them to find us now especially with my fur color,I don’t blend in “

She say as she makes a gesture towards herself.

Her fur was white and her stripes were gray.

Ratchet watches her for a moment as she says this to him.

“ Do you not see me, I don’t blend in either why do you think I was wearing a Hologuise as a Cazar “

She smiles at hearing that.

“ Not to interrupt this moment but where do you want me to go ?”

Aphelion asks.

“ yeah sorry Aphelion, hold up need to make a call real quick “

He types a few keys before the screen connects to who he was calling.

“ Well an’t this a surprise,”

Melanie leans into the screen to see the Smuggler who took her to Delafor.

“ YOU!”

She yells which makes Ratchet cringe from the echo.

“ Well don’t you get around Ratchet meeting a fine young lady of your species “

“ Ha ha very funny not what I was calling for you got another Hologuise ?”

The smuggler strokes his chain as he looks up in thought.

“ I might have one on me but depends on what your willing to give me “

Ratchet sighs.

“ What do you want ?”

The smuggler smiles.

“ Well sense your so willing I need a upgrade for a weapon and your the only person who can make that happen “

“ What’s the weapon?”

“ RYNO 5 “

“ So you want me to disassemble a weapon and upgrade it to make a RYNO 6 “

“ or higher would be nice “

Ratchet lets out an aggravated sigh.

“ You realize I'm already wanted by the galactic rangers but who cares to send me the coordinates “

“ Sending you the coordinates be seeing you soon “

The transmission ends.

Melanie looks at Ratchet with suspicion.

“ Are you a criminal?”

“ Depends on who you asking “

“ I'm asking”

Ratchet sighs

“ I'm kind of like an arms dealer but I upgrade existing weapons making them more dangerous “

“ So how does that make you wanted by Galactic rangers ?”

“ Well that's the cause of the people I work for “

“ Who?”

Ratchet was quiet for a long moment.

She chuckles and before she throws out a name she knows belongs to the most wanted criminal

“ ok I'm throwing this out there and laugh if you think it's funny Dr.Nefarious “

She laughs only to start to slow when she noticed Ratchet wasn't joining in on this little joke.

“ Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Ratchet just looks at her and smiles.

“ He’s not that bad”

There's a pause.

“ Most of the time “

He adds.

“ Oh Great Zoni I'm going to die “

That was all she could get out.

“ After I get your Hologuise, I can drop you off on a non-hostile planet and we can go our separate ways “

Melanie leans close to the side.

“ Let me think ok “

It was quiet for a long while.

A lot of thoughts ran through her mind.

Ratchet was the only Lombax she has ever met plus he did save her from those hunters and was helping her get a hologuise so she could hide better.

She should just take the hologuise and leave him but something told her that she be safer with him.

She sighs.

“ Need an assistant?”

Ratchet looks at her with a tilted head before he smiles at her.

“ I could use an extra pair of hands “


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

  
Arriving at the deport where the Smuggler was taking shop for the meantime was nothing but a little piece of rock.

Ratchet leans back as he facepalms.

“ You don't happen to have a helmet with an O2 breather on you cause I don't have a spare“

“ I may be a lombax but I'm not a miracle worker plus I'm not very lucrative at the moment “

Ratchet shakes his head.

“ Stay in an Aphelion, I’ll see what he has in stock “

He hops out of the ship quickly so the hatch can close when his feet hit the ground.

He walks up to the smuggler who was messing with a knife while arguing with his parrot who was in the ship.

“ Don’t give me that and find the damn Hologuise before that Lombax shows up “

“ I hope I'm not the lombax you're talking about “

The smuggler turns on his heel real quick to face Ratchet who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“ Ratchet!”

He says spreading his arms wide as if greeting an old friend with a hug but Ratchet knew better than to take the gesture.

He places his hand on his hips.

“ Before I work on that RYNO I want to see the hologuise and I want to see what you have in stock “

The smuggler's arms drop to his sides before he walks back to his ship.

“ Your welcome to browse through but I need to look around the ship to find that Hologuise”

Ratchet nods.

While the smuggler goes back to arguing with his parrot he scrolls through the list of items.

“ Hey, Melanie ?” he calls through the comlink to Aphelion.

“ What's up and you can call me Mel I hate being called by my full name I always thought I was in trouble when I was a kid “

Ratchet chuckles at the info.

“ Copy that, and you going to be staying in Aphelion he doesn't have anything that'll help ya breathe and I doubt he’ll sell me his “

“ that's fine mind if I watch some television on the screen then “

“ As long as it's not a lance and Janice I’m good “

That’s when Ratchet hears the smuggler exclaims in enjoyment.

“ I told you it was by the fucking titanium bolt “

“ It wasn’t there, ark when I looked “

Ratchet rolled his eyes when the smuggler walks over.

“ One Hologuise “

He announces as he holds it out to Ratchet.

Ratchet takes it and examines it before giving it back to him.

“ All right tell me what kind of upgrades you want on that RYNO, “ he says as he cracks his knuckles.

“ whatever you can “

Ratchet sighs

After nearly eight hours of work give or take with an added banter with the Smuggler Ratchet was done and his hands hurt from working on that weapon but it could hold twice the ammo, all ammunition was acid-laced with pricing damage, with the rockets becoming seekers and to make it different from its predecessor it was smaller.

The Smuggler examines the weapon testing a few rounds on a dummy that destroyed it to nothing but a crater of molten rock.

“ Not bad and it’s lighter then the RYNO 5 “

“ Can I get the Hologuise now “

The Smuggler snorts but nods as he hands over the device.

“ You two be careful now, Bounty went up to forty million bolts couple of hours ago by Vox “

Ratchet throws his hands up in the air.

“ That’s just fucking great !”

He yells as he walks to Aphelion.

Melanie hears Ratchet yell as he climbs in.

“ I swear if I didn’t make that damn weapon we both be wearing collars and begging for treats “

Mel tilts her head to the side at this just as Ratchet looks at her.

“ Vox raised the bounty up to forty million bolts for the both of us “

“ He must really want us bad huh ?”

“ He’s a collector of corse it’s the ultimate ha ha I have the last two lombaxes in the galaxies “

Ratchet says as he starts to punch in buttons for a planet.

“ We’re going to Xayah for supplies “

“ Isn’t that a black market planet ?”

“ yeah but I have really good friends that won’t sell us out to Vox and you my dear need equipment if you tagging along with me “

He says.

Aphelion acknowledges the coordinates heads there.

Ratchet leans back in his seat.

“ One of the reasons I love Aphelion right now I don’t need to fly I can either take a nap or watch some holovision...now that I’m thinking about it do you have any weapons on you?”

Ratchet asks

Mel ears twitch as she was switching channels.

“ Only have my rocket hammer “

She says as she militarizes her weapon from one of the slots and hold it out to Ratchet who studies it with a keen eye.

“ Trillium handle and head with three thruster for power slams in the back, How do you activate the thrusters ?”

“ oh you have to grip the handle a certain way otherwise it’ll just yank me around when I swing it , I just use in to do a power slam though or to knock someone up in the air “

“ Does it use fuel ?”

“ No, it has a power core “

“ did you make it ?”

“ I made the modifications to it to have the thruster but not the hammer part my foster parents gave it to me when I came of age “

“ Wow I had to modify a wrench I found on plant fastoon “

“ Can I see it ?”

Ratchet pulls out his Praetorian OmniWrench.

Mel looks over it.

“ You found this ?”

“ Yeah I made a few modifications to it one side as a kinetic tether, I can't shoot projectiles or beams anymore out of it but it can still do shockwaves “

Mel hums in acknowledgment before she hands him back his wench just as he hands the hammer back to her.

They both leaned back as Aphelion announces that they would arrive at the planet Xayah on a day trip.

So Ratchet hunkers down in his seat as he drifts off to sleep.

Mel finds the news channel and watches it for a couple of hours before she turns it off.

“ Hey, Aphelion ?”

“ Yes “

“ Can you play some music for a couple of hours “

“ Of course which would you like to hear ?”

“ I like house of synths “

Aphelion plays the station Mel requested

Mel snuggles down into her seat taking notice that it was heating up.

She smiles her ears perk when she hears faint snoring/ purring to her left.

She looks to see Ratchet had shifted on his side curled into his seat taking up most of the warmth his seat offered.

She copies his actions and drifts off to sleep.

Aphelion kept the music playing till she sensed Mel was in a deeper sleep.

She give a soft quiet laugh at the sound of different frequencies of snoring/purring from the two Lombaxes.

Aphelion arrived close to the planet’s atmosphere which she was being hailed by the security.

“ Hailing 3371-Alpha you are entering Xayah atmosphere state your business “

Aphelion could answer but they would want to talk to her pilot who was snoring.

“ Ratchet wake up “

Ratchet groans shifts in his seat straighten himself up.

“ 3371-Alpha you have two minutes to reply or we treat you as a hostile “

Ratchetrolls his eyes as he yawns.

“ This is 3371-Alpha, Sorry you guys woke me up, my business here is to buy supplies and fuel “

“ Understand 3371-Alpha welcome to Xayah loading bay 521 is open, safe travels”

Ratchet rubs the sleep from his eyes as he takes manual control over Aphelion to land in hanger 521.

Once he lands was when Mel starts to move.

Her aquamarine blue eyes flutter open as she stretches out in her seat.

“ Oh we are here ?”

“ yeah “

Ratchet says as he hands her Hologuise.

They both active the guises as they exit.

He pays the hanger keeper to fuel Aphelion.

They hail a taxi which takes them both down to the market place.

“ It’s shocking to see this place has such a low crime rite for having the largest black market in the galaxy”

Mel says

Ratchet looks at her.

“ Yeah it’ll be the president Pexton doing he’s a good guy plus he only allows the black market to exist due to him taking two percent of the earnings “

“ So he's a con artist?”

“ Not really it's more like your paying him for his silence to not call the Galatic Rangers on your illegal businesses “

“ That’s messed up “

“ Yeah but it is what it is “

He has the taxi drop them off by Slim Ace’s

They enter the store which was stocked with weapons of the highest quality along the walls.

“ Welcome to Slim Aces chef what can I help ya with ?” the store clerk asks.

He was a grummle clone.

Ratchet looks at Mel.

“ Browse around “

She walks around looking at all the weapons that are offered while Ratchet leans back into the counter by the clone.

“ Buying for your girlfriend Chef ?”

“ Ha, No she's my business partner “

The Clone looks at the Cazar for a moment before he shakes his head.

She stops at a constructo shotgun.

“ That's a Constructo shotgun good for close to mid-range fights packs a hell of a punch “

The Clone says.

Mel walked around asking questions about some of the gear and weapons that were showcased.

In the end, Mel ended up getting the Constructo shotgun, Plasma striker, Constructo bomb, and a Groovitron much to Ratchet’s dismay.

“ All right chef that'll be ninety thousand bolts”

Mel stares at the bolt price in shock.

She didn't have the bolts but Ratchet just swiped his right and over the holoscreen.

An account balance shows and a negative ninety thousand bolts under it then the new balance appears.

Her jaw drops even more when she sees the balance of six hundred million thirdly thousand nine hundred eleven bolts were left.

They exit as Mel goes through her Arsenal.

She stares at the Groovitron.

“ Is there a reason why you don't like this weapon”

“ It makes anyone who isn't the user dance uncontrollably to the music they like “

Mel makes a hm noise.

“ well thank you for the weapons “

“ your welcome and we're not done still have to get you better clothes and armor “

Mel looks down at her outfit sure the Hologuise made her look like a Cazar but her clothes didn't exactly look pleasant now that she thinks about it she looks like a young homeless female Cazar.

She sighs as she follows Ratchet.

They get to the sinfully fabulous store which Ratchet opens the door for her as they walk.

The store was a clothing store with a jewelry addition.

The store manager was a Grummal clone wearing a pair of glasses as he eyes the two of them for a long moment.

“ Suzie dear lock the door and which the sigh over we have our favorite customer today and I think he wants privately “

The clone says

A female humanoid robot walks to the door doing what was asked of her.

“ Ratchet dearie it's been so long honey “

The clone coos at him.

Ratchet shakes his head as he deactivates the hologuise.

“ Nice to see you too, I'm not just shopping for me but for my partner as well think you can help her “

“ Of course all ways happy to help “

He says

“ It’s safe you know “

Ratchet says to Mel she takes a breath of air before she deactivates her hologuise as well.

“ Holy shit!”

The clone says as he rushes her as he moves around her examing her while taking her measurements.

“ Nice pelt desire it beautiful all the outfits I can see that’ll make your fur stand out making everyone Jealous for not having such beautiful fur”

He says which makes Mel hide her face behind her hands at the embarrassment.

Ratchet just gives a soft chuckle at the sight.

The clone leads Mel to the back to have her try on clothes.

Mel tried on tons of clothes but most were dresses which she eventually told the clone that she wanted clothes she can work in and run in.

She came out in a gray top with a black vest zipped over it, black pants that were snug, black calf-high combat boots, a red scarf around her neck and a pair of googles that where resting a over her head.

Ratchet whistles which she just smiles.

“ I know isn’t she Gorgeous I think this is my best job yet “

The clone says.

Mel looks at the jewelry taking a interest in the earrings.

She reaches up her ears imagining them on.

She sees Ratchet reflection in the glass.

“ You thinking of getting your ears pierced?”

He asks

“ Yeah “

“ Well go for it but don’t get your entire ear covered in metal otherwise your not helping me when it comes to working with magnets “

He says.

She smiles at hearing that so we decided on getting three earrings two in her right ear one in her left.

The picking of the earrings was the easy part what she forgot was the fourteen gauge needle that was used to put them in.

Ratchet and the Clone jump at hearing the blood-curdling scream that came from the back.

“ Another reason why I don't get pricings “

Ratchet says as he looks at the back door.

Which the clone chuckles at little joke.

When Mel came out cupping her now sore sensitive ears she could hear a popping noise which Suzie says the cartridge in her ear adjusting to the foreign object and that she had to clean around the earrings every night otherwise they'll get infected.

Ratchet looks at her with a smile.

“ Well?”

All he got out of her was a whine.

He reaches over and massages her ears not too close to earrings.

Mel moans at the feel of the cold fingers that numbed the pain and made the popping noise disparate.

Ratchet just chuckles as continues the treatment for couple more mins.

Mel whines when the fingers stop.

“ Come on Girly we are holding up their business “

Ratchet has all the clothes delivered to Aphelion’s storage unit.

They both leave the store with the hologuises active.

Mel whimpers about her ears for a few more seconds till Ratchet gives her nanotech pill to silent her whimpering.

The pill helped a lot.

They spot a group of people dancing to a street band the female robot was singing which got everyone's attention.

Mel jumps up with glee wanting to join in the dance. She glances back at Ratchet who was watching the band.

She grabs his arm and pulls him into the crowd of dancers.

She dances swaying her hips to the melody her hands over head.

Ratchet stood there dumbfounded he was a very good dancer but he didn’t feel comfortable being in a huge crowd of people he turns to leave but feels a pair of hands stop him from leaving.

He looks to see it was Mel.

“ Come on, please “

She begged with the added soul full puppy dog eyes.

Ratchet gave in and did a formal bow while holding out his hand to her.

If she wanted to dance they were going to dance.

She took it that's when he twirls her.

The music was a bit more upbeat to dance the waltz too but surprisingly people gave them more room so that they could dance once space was giving that's when they both danced more the beat of the music.

The singer does a whistle before she starts a song which Mel and Ratchet danced to with a mixture of a couple of formal dancing while adding street dancing which made people cheer and whistle at the show from the two Cazares in between the circle of people.

The singer ends the song when it gets dark.

“ thank you, You all are awesome! “ The singer says into the microphone which people clap and head over to buy her cd she had been selling. Mel liked the music she heard so she ended up dragging Ratchet over to get a CD.

The singer thanked people who bought her CDs while her group was packing up their gear.

The singer hands Mel a Cd but she pulls it back to sign it.

“ you two were good dancers even for a rear breed of organics, “ she says

Mel looks at her with alarm but she got a wink from the feminine robot.

Ratchet looks at the case which had the female robot posed on it with her name on the top with the favored song below it with had autograph written in the corner of the CD.

“ Courtney Gears huh?”

Courtney smiles at hearing her name.

Ratchet pays for the Cd and donates a thousand bolts.

“ Oh thank you !”

She says as she reaches over and hugs Ratchet who leans away from her while she hugs him. She releases him.

They both leave waving good bye to songstress.

“ Ok I think I’m going to need a drink “

Ratchet says which Mel nods as she puts the Cd in her inventory.

Ratchet looks at Mel for a moment.

“ How old are you?, cause when we met youjust wanted water “

Mel just smiles

“ I happen to be twenty five thank you very much “

“ Ah ok good so your old enough to drink “

“ How old are you?”

“ Twenty eight “

“ Thought you were older “

“ How old do you think I was ?”

Mel scratches the corner of her mouth.

“ Somewhere in your early thirties “

“ Well close but nowhere near it yet “

They both enter a bar that served food.

Taking a seat at the bar, it was semi crowded.

Ratchet ordered a steak with a baked potato

Mel looked at what was offered but liked what Ratchet ordered so she got the same thing.

When it came to their drinks Mel got a neon green drink called fresh start.

Ratchet got a drink called Galaxy rift which mimics the galaxy and had a hell of a kick.

They ate and talked about the day especially as the clothing store where the clone kept giving her dresses.

It went on like that for a couple of hours till the bartender brought another fresh start for Mel when she didn’t reorder another drink.

Ratchet places his hand over the drink stopping Mel from taking it.

“ You can have mine k “

He says to her.

Mel looks at him with a tilted head but pulls his drink close to her taking a sip.

“ This is good “

She says in a slurred voice.

Ratchet watches her for a moment before he looks at the drink that was brought up for her.

He takes a sip swirling the contents in his mouth.

He tastes the fruity green apple and vodka then Tastes it he quickly spits it out into a empty water glass.

He hails the bartender over who come back with a smile on her face.

“ What can I get ya honey? “

She asks.

Ratchet beckons her to come closer which she leans in.

“ Who ordered this for her ?”

“ A gentleman did “

“ Better try again or join them “

Ratchet growls.

The Bartender gives a short gasp cause this Cazar wasn’t playing with her.

“ The group in the corner watching the bar “

Ratchet looks at the mirror to see that said group.

“ Watch her “

Was all he says as he gets up from his stool taking the drink with him.

He walks over the the table where four people sat two where large lizard like humanoids, a Aquatos native and a markazian who was sitting in the middle of the three.

Ratchet grabs a chair and spins it around to were it was facing him and straddles it.

“ Hi “

“ Can I help you ?”

The Markazin asks

“ Yeah who are you working for ?”

“ Excuse me ?”

“ Well I was just wanting to know who it is that I have to kill for trying to drug my companion “

“ what makes you think we would...”

Ratchet slams the drink on the table some of the liquid spills out but it’s enough to shut the Markazian up.

“ How about this, I’ll name off people I know run the sex trafficking rings and you give me a yes or no, and please answer me truthfully cause I really don’t want to do this the hard way “

Ratchet says his voice taking a dark serious tone.

It was quiet at the table.

“ Gabriel Heller “

No response

“ Deamon “

Again no response

“ Ace Hardlight “

There still was no response but the Markazian did flinch at the name.

Ratchet smiles at it.

“ So Ace is your boss huh?”

They don’t say a word cause the Markazian flips the table towards Ratchet who leans back to avoid the table from hitting him.

One of the lizards lunge at Ratchet but he all ready had his wrench ready.

He charges the wrench with energy that pierced through the lizard’s chest killing him as he pulls the weapon out.

Ratchet twirls the wrench around to hit the other lizard in the head braking his neck.

Ratchet calls forth his razor talons which he digs them deep into the Aquatos native chest.

The Markazian makes it out the door while Ratchet drops the Aquatos body.

He follows out the door toward the ally.

Ratchet hears the screams from the bar but could give less of a damn when he knows the Galactic Rangers would be called about a crazy Cazar killing people.

Ratchet smiles the thrill of the hunt start to creep in as he stalks the Markazian into the ally.

It was a dead end.

By then the hologuise deactivates.

The Markazian turns to face Ratchet with fear in his eyes as the Lombax come at him with a predatory grin.

Screams could be heard from that ally but no one dared to see or help.

Ratchet comes back to the bar hologuise active as he picks up Mel who had passed out from the alcohol.

People were huddled in the far parts of the bar to avoid him when he entered.

He snorts before he left not paying for the food or drinks just wanting to get out of that place.

Mel was dead weight but surprisingly she wasn't heavy as he carried her back to Aphelion.

He puts Mel in the passenger seat as he gets in the driver seat.

“ What did you do? Galactic Rangers have been called “

Ratchet ignores her as he starts the engine to leave.

The hologuise deactivates.

Ratchet sees his reflection in the window.

His muzzle was covered in blood as was his neck down to the shirt, his arms were coated in blood up to his elbows.

Ratchet sighs he killed that markazian in the most brutal way like a wild animal tearing him apart with a smile on his face.

“ You killed again didn't you ?”

“ Yeah with my teeth “

Aphelion let’s out a sigh but stays quiet.

They leave Xayah’s atmosphere just as Galactic ranger cruiser exits out of warp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alister has seen a lot of deaths in his years but this one took that cake as he stares down what he can assume was a Markazian.

“ Someone didn’t like you one bit “

He says.

The victims chest was torn open like it was a two way door reviewing his organs the still look of horror was on the his face.

“ By the scans the victim was still alive while his attacker ate him alive “

Clank says which Alister still studies the body from behind the small robot.

“ It’s obvious due to some organs are missing, Do we know the species did this ?”

“ suspects in the bar say a Cazar did this “

Alister looks back to see Talwyn walk up only to quickly trun her back to him away from the body.

She could never handle dead bodies or death in general which is way she dealt with talking to suspects then investigate the dead corpses.

“ A Cazar did this, Why do I doubt that ?”

Alister says

“ Cause evidence says otherwise and I don’t think Cazar’s have golden yellow fur “

Clank says holding a strand of said fur.

Alister heads over to get a closer look.

It was a single strand of fur follicle but it was a golden yellow.

“ Can you tell what the specific species it belongs to might help us narrow the killer down “

Talwyn says still not moving from her spot as she calls from over her shoulder.

Clank scans but he needed to compare the strand to another to pin down the species till then Clank puts the single strand into an evidence vacuum bag.

They left the crime scene when the other rangers showed up to clean the bodies.

“ The bartender said the killer took a female cazar with him “

“ can I see where this Cazar sat”

Talwyn leads Clank to the seat while Alister follows them.

Clank scans around the seat.

“ Clank I doubt you'll find anything “

Talwyn says.

“ Correction I found more fur follicles that match the one in the evidence bag “

Clank looks at Alister for a moment before he walks over to the elder lombax.

Alister hisses when he feels a rough tug on his tail.

He bares his teeth only to see Clank was comparing his fur to the golden one.

“ The killer can't be a lombax Clank I'm the last one “

Alister says.

“ We might have to Change that than cause they are the same “

Clank says

“ If that's true why haven't no one reported them or bios scans “

“ Maybe cause they avoid planets with bio scanners “

“ Are you sure it's a lombax “

A new voice says.

All three turn to see the Sasha Phyronyx standing in the bar doorway.

Clank looks down at the two strands of fur.

“ Yes I am sure “

“ FUCK!”

Sasha yells as she slams her fist into the wall.

The action startles everyone.

Clank was the one to speak.

“ Miss Phyronyx do you know this other Lombax?”

She sighs before she turns to face her three rangers.

“ Yes I know this other Lombax, His name is Ratchet and he's number one on the most wanted list “

“ I thought Dr.Nefarious was the number one ?”

Clank asks.

“ Yes but Ratchet is on mine “

She growls.

“ Come back to the Starship Phoenix I’ll pull up Ratchet’s file and Show you the monster he is “

Alister stomps after Sasha he roughly grabs her arm yanking her back.

“ You knew that there was another Lombax and you didn’t tell me!”

Alister spat suppressing a growl.

She glares at him.

“ I didn’t tell you about him cause I don’t see him as a Noble Lombax like you Alister “

Alister stares at her.

“ when we get back on the Phoenix I’ll show you “ she says

She yanks her arm out of Alister’s grip.

They where back at the Phoenix sitting in the briefing room.

Alister sat farther away from everyone but closer to the holo-screen

Sasha walks in she rises her hand which was holding the remote which turns the holo-screen on.

It showed a mugshot of a young male Lombax with golden yellow fur and brown stripes his head was tilted to the side as he smiled at the camera with a cocky grin.

His eyes were an emerald green that had a predator gleam to them.

On the side of the mugshot it gave the basic information.

There was a list of known crimes done by the lombax.

Which was a lot, too much that the elder didn't want to read it all.

The main one that did stand out was twenty-eight ranger losses at his hands.

“ Hey I see there's a video “

Alister looks over to see Qwark he clicks the tablet that connects to the holoscreen.

“ No !”

Sasha yells

The video plays which shows Ratchet who was sitting in the integration room with a Ranger sitting across from him. Ratchet didn't look like a threat just sitting there watching the Ranger who was a Cazar.

“ So care to explain why Chairmen Drek decided to destroy his new homeworld planet ?”

“ Oh he didn't do it, He was on his planet when it got destroyed so I don't know how you think he used the Deplanetizer “

“ Why would he off himself with his weapon ?”

“ Again he didn't, can’t press a button on a planet that’s been destroyed “

“ then who destroyed his new home world “

A smile spread across Ratchet’s muzzle.

“ See he hired me to make that Deplanetizer and I delivered and what do I get ‘ oh hey Ratchet guess what your home has the best orbit for our planet so we have to destroy it ‘ So I did what any sane person would do “

“ What is that?”

“ Made him think that the Deplanetizer was suffering a mechanical error and to escape it unaware that his so-called perfect planet was the target for the weapon I built for him and no more Drek and maybe a few surviving Blarg.”

The Cazar leans back in his chair at hearing Ratchet confesses to killing thousands of people.

Alister sees Ratchet’s tail wag happily.

“ You do realize that you just confessed to killing innocent people “

“ I know and ask me if I care “

The Cazar gets up and tells them to come to take Ratchet to the holding cell.

Once the Cazar back was facing away from Ratchet was when everyone noticed that his holocuffs were off.

That's when Ratchet moves to slam the Cazar into the wall before he pulls to pin him to the floor and using his teeth to tear the Rangers throat out.

Blood sprays everywhere covering Ratchet's face who just smiles as he gets up wiping the blood from his mouth.

He gets the Rangers keycard.

The video ends with Ratchet leaving the integration room.

Qwark ends up throwing up on the floor.

Talwyn faces away from the screen covering her mouth in horror at what she saw.

Alister was motionless he had seen people being killed but the way Ratchet did it was on another level.

“ So he escaped ?”

That was all Alister could get out.

“ Yeah he killed twenty-seven more rangers on his way out even killing Cora and Brax “

Alister knew those two were Sasha’s last team but he didn't know what happened all that he got was they were KIA.

Alister looks back at the mugshot of Ratchet.

“ What made you this way ?”

He mutters.

Ratchet really needed to get the blood off it had caked on his fur giving it a horrible reddish orange color.

“ Hey Aphelion...”

He was cut off when he hears something hit the ship but the shields hold.

Ratchet turns to look to see the huge ship.

“ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!”

he yells

It was a space pirate ship probably belonging to Captain Romulus Slag.

Mel wakes to Ratchet’s outburst.

“ What's going on?”

That was all she can get out when Aphelion shakes from another blast from the cannons.

The screen turns on to reveal a robot with a silver chaise.

“ Well hello there Ratchet long time no see “

He says which Ratchet growls he didn't have time to play with pirates right now.

Mel takes notice of the blood around Ratchet’s muzzle down his neck and his forearms.

“ What the fuck happened to you!?”

“ Not now Mel, Aphelion get us out of here !” Ratchet orders

“ Negative it seems we have been tethered “

Ratchet growls as he tempts to get Aphelion to obey his commands but the stirring was locked.

Ratchet lets out an aggravated roar.

“ SLAG GIVE ME BACK CONTROL OF MY SHIP!!!”

Slag just laughs at the Lombax’s roars and growls.

“ Aw sorry laddie but you see I remember that you owe me your hide for the Fulcrum Star you stole from our Captain Darkwater “

“ you stole from pirates!?”

Mel yells

“ No, I didn't steal from them they gave me the damn star as payment “

“ He ‘hic’ right Captain, you gave the ‘ hic ‘ lombax the star as payment for killing Darkwater “

Rusty Pete says.

“ Thank you, Pete “

Ratchet says

Slag just gives a low growl but doesn't the button that would release Aphelion.

“ I don't care if I hired the lombax you getting raided “

Slag yelled.

Ratchet hits his head against the stirring wheel.

“ All right crew let’s skin us some Lombaxes drag that ship to Merdegraw “

Slag yells before the screen cuts out.

Ratchet still tempts to turn the wheel but no avail.

“ So you worked with Pirates? And are you going to explain the blood your covered in ?”

Mel asks

Ratchet takes a breath.

“ you remember what happened at the bar ?”

Mel thinks for a bit recalling the food and that e gave her his drink which she thought was wired.

“ Yeah well the guy who ordered it for you put a date rape drug in it, and I took care of the issue “

“ By killing him “

Aphelion pipped up.

“ Yes by tearing him apart with my teeth and hands “

Mel leans back against the side of the ship.

“ And the Pirates ?”

“ Past clients “

“ Ah ok so how are we getting out of this ?”

“ You don’t seem bothered by me killing people with my teeth “

“ Why should I it’s not like your going to kill me that way are you ?”

“ No, I would never harm you “

“ Then I'm not going to judge you for your methods of killing, use what you have on ya “

“ We are arriving at Merdegraw atmosphere “

Aphelion states.

Mel pales when she sees they were over water.

“ Hey Ratchet I'm going to let you in on a secret “

“ I’m going to eject you both out into the water, my primary objective is to ensure your safety “

“ Wait what!? “

Both Ratchet and Mel yell just as Aphelion hatch opens ejecting both lombaxes out.

Mel is screaming while Ratchet is laughing.

“ I CAN’T SWIM”

Ratchet quickly looks at her in shock.

“ WHAT!”

They both hit the Water making a huge splash before they could recover they got caught by the current.

Ratchet quickly recovers from the somersaults but Mel wasn’t as lucky she hits a coal reef which cuts into the back of her head, ears and arms.

Ratchet catches a glimpse of red and heads to it.

He sees Mel knocked out unconscious

Grabbing her by the back of her vest he pulls her close as he starts to head for the surface his vision starts to fade due to the lack of oxygen.

Benching the surface of the sea gasping for air on his part only to get caught in another wave which pushes them both under.

The current catches them again but Ratchet holds on to Melanie wrapping his arm around her waist.

They get tossed and turned.

Ratchet sees a flash of white behind his eyes before it starts to fade to black.

Mel awoke to pain which she quickly jerks awake and calling forth her hammer only to stop when the women falls back on the floor shielding her head with her arm.

Mel lowers her hammer.

“ It good to see your alive getting caught in the high tide like that “ the women says as she gets to her feet.

“ Can I please continue tending to your wounds “

Mel let’s the women continue.

“ Where is Ratchet ?”

“ Oh your mate he’s over there, He took a beating from the coal reef that surrounds our island “

The women says

Mel feels the heat rise in her cheeks.

She looks to see Ratchet was sitting on a couple of cots away from her. His back facing her while another lady was picking sharp pieces of coal and scrubbing the cuts that littered his back.

“ We’re not mates, We’re siblings “

Ratchet yells only to hiss when a cotton swap of alcohol cleans a cut in his back.

Mel smiles cause it’s was true she didn’t have any romantic feeling towards Ratchet plus he gave off more of a protective older brother vibe to her.

She looks at the Hoolefoid women tending to her wound.

“ So where are we?”

“ you're on Hoolefar island my dear “

A male voice says as a tall Hoolefoid walk in wearing a suit.

Mel looks at him with a confused face.

“ Sorry my dear, I am the mayor of the island, you may call me Mayor Worley “

He says.

“ So what brings you two to our Island ?”

He asks looking at Mel then to Ratchet who was gritting his teeth as the Hoolefoid women was now scrubbing at one of the wounds with a metal wool to rid of the dirt in the cuts.

“ We got Raided by pirates they stole our ship “

Mel says truthfully.

“ So you ran into the pirates sorry about you losing your ship”

“ Aphelion will get herself out of the mess and get back to us but if we can use your radio to call for a lift then”

Ratchet says

“ well I would let ya but sadly those pirates shut down our wind turbines “

“ Fan -fucking -tasic “

Ratchet growls.

Mel looks at the Mayor.

“ What if I get them back online then can we use your radio ?”

“ Sure but you'll need a wrench for the bolt cranks at the top of those turbines “

Mel all ready hops off the cot and grabs Ratchet’s wrench was already out the door all while saying.

“ Borrowing this, Wish me luck, Bye “

All in a quick sentence.

It took Melanie eight hours to get all five of the turbines working most of the time was trying to figure out how to use Ratchet’s wrench when she got back to the village it was already late in the night.

She walked into the room which they were going to be staying in for the meantime dropping off the wrench by its owner who was laying on his Stomach avoiding laying on his bandaged back which faded red stains showing.

She sits on the edge of the bed close to him.

Her legs where aching from having to push the bolt crank.

She was about to get up when she feels a arm wrap around her waist and pulls her down on to the bed.

She yelps in surprise.

Ratchet pulls her close to his chest as he rests his chin on top of her head his arms wrapped around her abdomen.

Ratchet takes a deep breath.

“ How did it go?”

She stays quiet for a few minutes before answering.

“ your wrench is hard to use “

“ did you use your left hand?”

“ What does having to be left-handed do with anything about using your wrench?”

It's quiet for a moment before it hits her.

“ Oh my Zoni are you left-handed?”

She feels Ratchet nod.

“ that explains why it took me two hours to figure out how to use your damn weapon “

She says

“ you could have asked before taking it “

“ well you were busy and second the radio tower is working but Worley says you have to wait till morning to make your call “

“ Great “

That was all Ratchet says

“ Get some sleep “

He adds.

It was quiet for a few minutes till the sound of purring could be heard.

Mel hunkers back into Ratchets body mainly for the body heat he was radiating.

She closes her eyes listening to Ratchet’s purring and shallow breathing as she starts to drift off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Waking to a load explosion and people screaming about being attacked by pirates.

Both Ratchet and Melanie jolt up getting their gear.

Worley appears.

“ Run “ was all he says before he takes his own advice and runs to the bunker the island has.

Both Lombaxes exit the room to see the Captain Romulus Slag ship that hovered in the harbor.

“ Good evening Hoolefar Island we just want a couple of Lombaxes that arrived on your island a couple of days ago if you kindly hand them over we'll gladly leave you in peace”

Slag voice could be heard over the intercom of the ship.

“ he's lying isn't he ?”

“ wouldn't be the first time “

Just as pirates start to arrive onto the beach.

Melanie draws her hammer just as Ratchet wrench extends to its full length.

Ratchet was the first to attack slamming down his wrench which sends a shockwave of energy towards the now charging herd of pirates.

It stuns them enough for Mel to charge in with her hammer at the ready to broadside them from the left which sends them flying when the thrusters active.

Ratchet and Mel switch to being the stunner to being the attacker which worked for them.

While Mel charged in for the attack Ratchet ears perk when a huge shadow looms over him.

Quickly turning on his heel to face the opponent only to get backhanded by none other then Slag which sends Ratchet flying to the side by a few feet forcing him to drop his wrench and hit the ground rolling a few times.

He had to admit that hurt as he tries to get to his feet but Slag was quick kicking the downed Lombax.

Mel takes notice of this and charges at Slag she dose a uppercut with her hammer and with the thrusters it added power which sent Slag back a few feet.

She looks back at Ratchet sees he’s breathing but it’s labored.

She turns to face the robot.

“ Asshole !”

She yells as she goes for him.

Slag had to give the Lombax lassie credit she can fight and with her hammer it was like getting hit with a cannon ball over and over again but he had to cut the game short.

He only took the onslaught of blows to figure her out unlike Ratchet she didn’t have the feral frenzy.

Mel brings her hammer to strike Slag from the right but he grabs her hammer actually grabs it by the head. Before she could react there’s pain when she takes notice he swipes at her with his sword before he backhands her which knocks her onto her right side.

She screams when she lands on it only to see Slag still had her hammer with...her hand,forearm,elbow and shoulder still attached.

She curls on herself to suppress the pain she felt but it’s in vain when she screams.

Ratchet hears Screams he jerks awake.

He moves to see Mel was on her side curled up in the fetal position crying and screaming in pain.

That when he sees her hammer in Slag’s hand with her arm still gripping its handle.

It was like the world when in red as Ratchet gets to his feet and charges at Slag Wrench in hand.

Slag hears the sound of energy crackling just as he turns to face the feral Lombax who tackles him to the ground the wrench’s head pins him by the robot’s neck as he lets the wrench build up the energy.

Ratchet let’s out a feral roar as his wrench releases the built up energy it spreads out in a wide area.

Once the energy evaporates Ratchet drops his wrench rushes over to where Mel laid.

Rusty Pete walks over to see his beloved captain Slag was dead his circuits fired from the energy done by Ratchet’s wrench.

“ Retreat champs Captain been killed “

Rusty pete yells which the pirates obey heading back to the ship.

Mal hears Ratchet call out to her worried voice.

“ Mal let me see “

He asks as he tries to pry her hand away from her still bleeding wound.

She feels him pull her close to his chest.

She whines when he starts yelling.

“ I need Nanotech! “

The pirates ship leaves Hoolefar island.

The Hoolefoids come out from the bunker.

The ones that tended to him and Mel come to help.

“ Please she needs Nanotech “

Ratchet cries.

The healers looked at one another with sad looks.

“ We don’t have Nanotech we don’t a shipment till next week “

Ratchet bares his teeth at them he could feel the rage build up.

“ We need to cauterize the wound, Hold her “

One of the healers say.

Ratchet holds Mel who starts to shake from hearing that.

They come back giving Mel a piece of wood for her to bite down on.

Mel screams in agony when she feels the fire hit the wound the piece of wood between her teeth snaps but by then the treatment was done.

She sobs into Ratchet’s chest who nuzzled her head.

“ I'm so sorry Mel “

That was all he could say.

Ratchet carries her back to the hut they were staying in.

Ratchet stayed by her for the next few days.

The villagers dropped off his wrench and her hammer a day later when they where gathering the remains of robots and other stuff.

Ratchet hadn’t slept in all that time which the healers asked him to sleep but he refused.

“ I'm useless to you “

Ratchet ears perk at hearing Mel.

He looks at her to see she looked defeated.

“ I can't use my hammer or help you do anything...I should just kill myself “

Just as those words left her mouth not a few seconds later she felt hands on her face forcing her to face Ratchet who had pure rage on his face as he growled.

“ DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVER UNDERSTAND, YOU ARE NOT USELESS “

He yells.

Mel stares at him in horror at his outburst but it was enough as he let go of her face and stomps out of the room.

“ WATCH HER!”

she hears him yell at one of the healers.

Mel feels her ears drop.

Ratchet hits a nearby wall which cracks from the force making his knuckles bleed.

He was fuming they both where stuck here on this island and the pirates took most of their gear, weapons and Aphelion.

He looks to see the radio tower.

He bites his lower lip as he heads there to make a call.

Mel sits there as one of the healers feeds her some kind of meat stew.

“ you know he's worried about you, he hasn't slept and his wounds are infected he doesn't allow us to tend to him says you need it more “

The healer says.

“ But I'm useless I don't have...”

“ So what if you're missing an arm that should not stop you from enjoying life “

Mal's ears perk at hearing this she gives a small smile.

“ Thank you “

She looks at the door Ratchet left in.

“ I’m so sorry Ratchet “

She says.

Ratchet enters the radio tower which did have a Holo-screen connected to it.

He asked the people that where there to leave which they did.

Ratchet stared at the screen for a while not really doing anything.

Taking a deep breath he starts putting in the numbers to make a call.

The screen makes a connection.

Then the other side answers.

“ You look like shit “

Ratchet just chuckles at the joke

“ So what do I owe this surprising call “

The voice says

Ratchet looks at the screen with defeat in his eyes.

“ I need your help Dr. Nefarious “

A smile spreads across his robotic face.

“ I’m listening “

He says


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ratchet explains to Dr. nefarious everything how he met Melanie and what happened to her.

“ So you need my help to make your new companion an arm that will work like a it was never taken from her “

Ratchet was leaning back in the chair now as the robot was pacing the room he was in.

“ Yeah “

Dr. Nefarious strokes his chin as he stands there thinking his back facing the screen.

“ What do I get out of this arrangement? “

Ratchet just sighs before he looks at the robot.

“ what ever you want “

Nefarious looks over his shoulder at the lombax on the side of the screen who he’s been trying to hire for years but always got rejected and now that his new companion who was also a lombax was willing to work for him no questions asked.

A smile appears on his face.

“ you and your companion will work for me understand “

Ratchet sighs

“ understood but I need you to do me a favor “

Nefarious glares at the lombax.

“ What now ?”

“ I need you to find my ship Aphelion captain Slag’s crew stole her “

“ So I need to send someone to pick you two up “

It was quiet on Ratchet's end.

Nefarious growls.

“ I'll send Vorselon to pick you two up “

The call ends after that before Ratchet could say anything.

“ great “

He mutters as he leaves the tower heading back to Melanie.

Once he got back Mel was sitting up on the bed.

She looks to see Ratchet who looks at her.

“ I’m sorry “

They both say at the same time.

Ratchet just chuckles.

“ So good news our new employer is sending someone to pick us up, Bad news it’s someone that doesn’t like me “

He says

Melanie tilts her head to the side.

“ Should I be scared ?”

“ Not when I’m around “

She smiles at hearing that.

“ So who's our employer ?”

Ratchet gives a little smirk.

“ Dr. Nefarous “

Mel is quiet for a long moment.

“ Well you said he's not that bad as long as we stay on his good side right “

“ Right “

“ So let's stay on his good side “

“ Yeah “

“ So who's picking us up that doesn't like you ?”

“ Vorselon “

“ Oh Zoni “

Melanie pats the bed which Ratchet takes the invitation she leans into him.

“ let's get some sleep, fresher minds can take on the Galaxy “

She says which Ratchet chuckles at.

They both curl up and sleep for a good few hours.

“ Wake up Lombaxes “

Which makes them jolt up and look at the Terraklon standing in the doorway.

The Terraklon motions them to follow.

“ Well he's being nice “

“ was that Vorselon? “

“ Yeah “

“ thought he be bigger “

Ratchet chuckles as he gets out of bed.

Mel follows Ratchet's lead getting out of bed.

They both follow the Terraklon who walks ahead of them with his hands behind his back.

“ So you are working for Nefarious now huh lombax, “ he says

Ratchet doesn't say anything cause he takes notice that Vorselon soldiers were forcing the islanders somewhere else on the island.

They all leave Hoolefar island and the Merdegraw atmosphere.

Alister sometimes wondered how he ended up getting these kinds of jobs first they where going after Ratchet but lost his trail after he left Delafor and now he was on a pirates ship arresting them for raiding travelers.

He walks around the cargo hold only to stop when he catches something he never thought he see again.

Talwyn spots Alister standing there with the look of surprise on his face.

“ Alister ?”

“ It can’t be “

He rushes off which Talwyn follows him to see him swipe his hand over a starship.

“ It’s a starship “

“ it’s a lombax defense fighter “

“ you said that they all where destroyed when Percival Tachyon attacked Fastoon “

“ They where but this ones been repaired “

Alister swipes his hand over the side which the ship gives off a glow.

“ Where have you been?!”

Both Alister and Talwyn jump at the voice that came from the ship.

“ I saved you and you don't come to save me for weeks, Weeks!”

“ Um excuse me ?”

The ship tempts to move to face them but the bolt crank connected to the ship lock was prevented her from moving.

Alister moves to where he was in front of the ship.

“ Oh your not my Lombaxes but I'm happy to see you General Alister Azimuth “

Alister stares at the ship with a tilted head.

“ You know me but I don't recall you “

“ Oh my apologies my name is Aphelion and I was the last defense fighter that supplied cover fire while all the civilians got to safety in the court of Azimuth “

Alister was shocked cause he recalled that fight most of the fighters were shot down and the last defense fighter attracted most of Tachyon’s air support but got shot down by seeker rockets.

“ you were shot down “

“ yes those little cheats used seeker rockets on me sadly I couldn't defect them all “

“ Who repaired you?”

“ Oh my new pilot Ratchet repaired me and explored the ruins of fastoon collecting two sets of Lombax Praetorian Guard armor, Praetorian OmniWrench, and two pairs of hoverboots “

Alister knew there were armor and weapons in the vaults that could only be accessed by a lombax thanks to the bio encryption.

“ So you know where your pilot is ?”

“ I'm sorry to report but he's not in this sector “

Alister looks at Talwyn.

“ So you found a relic of your homeworld and we found out that Ratchet visited his home planet “

Talwyn says

“ Load her up in the Phoenix”

Alister says while he heads back to the front of the cargo hold.

“ We can probably use her to find Ratchet if we enter a sector he's in “

He adds.

Sasha stood there looking at Aphelion while she was loading in the hanger.

“ So why do we have another starship in our hanger ?”

“ This is Aphelion and she's going to help us find Ratchet”

Talwyn says

“ So this ship belonged to Ratchet why didn't you guys pick him up on the planet he was stranded on “

“ We did but sadly Vorselon already picked them up “

“ Them?”

“ Aphelion said that Ratchet found another Lombax her name is Melanie and she's Ratchet’s assistant “

Talwyn says.

“ So where Alister ?”

“ In Ratchet’s ship looking around”

Just as Talwyn said Alister was sitting the driver seat Aphelion allowed him in due to him being a Lombax but no one else was allowed for the ‘ safety of the Lombaxes ‘

She says.

He looks back in the back seat area that’s was what made Aphelion different from his Stolas.

She can carry four people while Stolas can carry two but looks like Ratchet made the back seat into a makeshift bed area that had a couple of pillows and two very thick comforters.

He moves to the back only to lose his balance and fall into the makeshift bed.

The comforters where wool and where super soft. He props himself up to get a better look seeing that the back seats had pockets one of them held a tablet.

Alister picks it up it turns on automatically.

There was a list of logs in the tablet.

He scrolls to the top and clicks it.

It loads a video.

A young Ratchet looking to be a five year old kit stared at the screen with confusion.

“ Grim I don’t think it’s working “

“ Do you see yourself ?”

A grizzled voice calls off-screen

“ Yeah “

“ Then it's working “

Ratchet looks at the camera with annoyance

“ This is stupid “

“ Your therapist says otherwise “

“ My therapist is stupid “

Ratchet says while the background shows he's moving around the area.

“ RATCHET YOU BIT THAT KID AND SCRATCHED HIS FRIENDS !”

Ratchet looks away from the camera this time to yell.

“ THEY DESERVED IT AND I’LL DO IT AGAIN!”

There's a heavy sigh from the grizzled voice

“ Ratchet you need to do this so the therapist knows why you attacked them “

“ I told you why that called me a monster and threw rocks at me “

“ I understand that but Ratchet you tried to kill that kid “

Ratchet sticks his tongue out at the person.

“ just redo the intro all right “

The voice says

Ratchet groans.

He stares back at the camera this time forcing a smile.

“ Hi my name is Ratchet and I am a lombax and this is stupid !”

Ratchet says before he looks at the person.

“ there happy now “

Alister chuckles as he hears the person growl as the video cuts out.

He hits the next video listed after realizing that Ratchet kept a video journal when he was a child.

It’a was Ratchet again with a annoyance look.

“ Hello journal, do I call this a journal?”

Ratchet looks up in thought before he shakes his head.

“ never mind, anyway I'm supposed to talk about my day but I don't want too so I'm just going to show you around the garage “

The camera switch over to where it was showing the interior of the garage from a higher floor.

There’s large fongoid with two tusks sticking out his mouth, one of which is broken. He has two huge ears falling down behind his head like hair. He wore a brown leather vest along with a tool belt.

“ Hey, Grim!”

The Fongoid now known as Grim looks up at Ratchet.

“ hm “

That was all he says.

“ Say Hi “

Grim looks at Ratchet before he shakes his head and gives a wave.

“ Come down here I need your help “

Grim calls up.

“ Ok catch “

“ Catch?”

Then the camera starts to spin which makes Alister pull the tablet away to avoid getting sick. Then there's Grim’s face as he looks at the camera with worry.

He looks at where Ratchet was.

“ Ratchet I still have 12 payments left on this please don't break it “

He yells only to receive a giggle from the young lombax who takes the tablet from Grim showing the young lombax this time.

“ But you caught it “

There's a hand put down on Ratchet’s head ruffling his fur making his ears sway at the movement.

Ratchet giggles at the attention he was receiving.

“ All right you're going to help me fix an engine “

“ Awesome! “

The camera was put to the side to where Alister can see Ratchet sit on top of the ship with a toolbox by his side while Grim is leaning into the engine.

He asks Ratchet for a tool which the kit gives him and there's a few times where there's a tool that was named that the young lombax didn't know what the tool Grim was asking for till he had to help Ratchet by explaining what it looked like.

When Ratchet found the tool he got a pat on the head which the kit giggled too.

It went on like this for a good thridy minutes till Ratchet reaches for the tablet and show the work Grim did before it goes back to Ratchet giving a huge grin showing he was missing a front tooth.

“ Bye “

The video ends.

Alister goes to load the next one but there's a knock on Aphelion’s window.

Alister sits up now realizing that he had made himself comfortable in the makeshift bed.

He looks to see it was Talwyn.

He moves to the front of the ship now which Aphelion opens the door for him to speak to her.

“ What’s up ?”

“ You do realize that you’ve been in his ship for like five hours right ?”

“ Sorry I got caught up in a something “

Talwyn takes notice of a tablet in Alister’s hand.

She looks at it suspiciously.

“ What’s that ?”

Alister exits Aphelion who shuts the doors when he hits the ground.

He hides the tablet behind his back.

“ Nothing “

Talwyn hold out her hand.

“ Let me see it's obviously something important”

Alister takes a step back away from the young female Markarian.

Alister runs which Talwyn gives chase till he makes it to his sleeping quarters locking the door.

Talwyn hits the door.

“ Al what the hell?, what did you find that you don’t want us to see ?”

Alister looks down at the tablet to see it was playing a another video but it wasn’t Ratchet.

It was Grim.

“ Come on you saw that crash right ?”

“ How can you I not see that crash I was standing next to you”

The person holding the camera yells.

The video was jerky as they approach the crash site.

Alister was shocked to see it was escape pod but it was modified to have a defense system.

When Grim and the camera man came close the system activated which forced them both to take shelter behind a rock.

“ Who the fuck puts a Security system on a escape pod?”

The cameraman yells.

“ To protect something important “

Grim takes a deep breath as he gets up showing his hands up in surrender.

“ Are you fucking crazy !”

The cameraman moves to where the camera can see Grim approach the pod but the security didn't react cause he was showing he wasn't a threat.

Once Grim got close to the pod’s hatch he opens it.

The look of shock on Grim’s face as he leans in and grabs something from the cockpit once he grabs it he starts running back towards the camera man.

“ Run it’s going to self destruct”

He yells as he runs past the camera man follows showing nothing but shaking ground and there’s a flash with a distant explosion.

The camera shows the cameraman who looked like Grim but he didn’t have a broken tusk.

“ What the hell was in that pod?”

He says as he walks up to Grim.

“ Holy shit”

He says just as the camera reveals Grim holding an infant lombax.

“ We need to get rid of it “

Alister bares his teeth letting out a low growl at the mention of that.

Grim pulls the infant close to himself to shield the baby from the other.

“ No he's a baby “

“ he's a lombax, We left the Polaris Galaxy because of Emperor Tachyon hunting them down, what makes you think he won't track him here “

“ cause whoever made the mods to that escape pod made sure that it exploded easing all evidence “

“ So what are you going to do raise him cause I don't know shit on raising a Lombax and I highly doubt you do either “

“ well I grab this bag which might have the stuff to help hopefully “

They were back at the garage now sitting at a table pulling out stuff from the large duffle bag.

Infant Ratchet was awake by then sitting on the table in between the two.

Grim pulls out a canister which the lombax language on it with a bottle on it.

Alister smiles he knew that it was the formula.

“ what's this ?”

Grim opens it only to yank back when he smells it as it spits a puff of powder at him.

Ratchet coos at the formula canister with his reaching for it.

Grim looks at Ratchet then at the canister.

He then looks into the bag.

“ AH “

He says as he pulls a bottle out.

“ It’s the formula “

Grim looks at Ratchet.

“ you hungry ?”

He asks which he gets a coo from Ratchet.

Grim chuckles as he gets up taking the bottle and the formula with him to make Ratchet a bottle.

While the other Fongoid goes through the bag.

“ Baby blanket, a few onesies, mouths worth of diapers, couple more bottles, and... what's this ?”

He asks as he pulls out a statue of a lombax guard.

Alister remembers those they were blank states of famous Praetorian Guards that you could paint parents bought them to Guard their children from danger in their sleep.

This statue was painted to look like him which he thought was weird.

The fongoid sets the state down by Ratchet who giggles.

“ it has some written on it can't read it though”

“ Put it in front of the camera maybe Ratchet will be able to read it “

“ Ratchet that's what you're naming him?”

“ Yep “

Grim says as he comes back with a bottle of formula.

Ratchet is already reaching for Grim.

Grim scoops the baby lombax up cuddles him in his thick arms and feeds the kit.

The other picks up the statue moves it to the camera he shows the base where the name was

Alister Azimuth

Then he shows the bottom of the base.

May my best friend and greatest lombax warrior protect you as he protected me, your dad Kaden.

Alister feels his eyes sting when the statue was moved away back where it was sitting before.

He slides down the door to where he's sitting his back pressed against the door.

Talwyn could hear the video through the door but at the end, she could hear Alister crying.

“ Al?”

She used the override key to enter his room to see him on his side his hands in fists grabbing at his ears.

“ He Kaden’s boy Tal “

“ Ratchet is your best friend’s son ?!”

That’s when Sasha voice comes in over the speakers.

“ Everyone in the control room now”

Alister sits up wiping his eyes he puts the tablet on his bed.

It stopped playing after the video of Grim holding Ratchet up with smile on his face.

He walks by Talwyn.

She grabs his arm which he looks back at her.

“ why don’t you sit this one out I’ll tell Sasha”

“ No, I’ll be fine just a lot of emotions caught up”

He interrupted as he pulls his arms out of her grip.

They both enter the control room only to see a picture of Emperor Percival Tachyon on the large screen.

“ Why is there a picture of Tachyon on the screen?”

Talwyn was the first to ask.

“ He just entered the Solana Galaxy and is here to have an audience with Dr. Nefarious “

“ Why?, what does Nefarious have that Tachyon wants ?”

“ properly cause of them “

Sasha says as the picture switches over to showing Ratchet sitting in a couch in a relaxing pose while on Nefarious desk was a white furred gray striped female lombax who had a huge grin on her face while the two where looking at a frozen Nefarious.

“ So that’s Melanie “

Alister says.

“ How did you get the picture?”

Talwyn asks

“ Qwark and Clank are there undercover “

Sasha says

Alister and Talwyn look at one another


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6.

When Ratchet and Mel arrived at Nefarious space station they had a welcome party.

Nefarious stood there with his hands behind his back with Lawrence standing not to far behind him as one of Vorselon ships land in the hanger.

The ship’s hatch opens to where both Ratchet and Melanie walk off with Vorselon right behind them.

“ Oh look Lawrence,What Vorselon brought us a couple of cats, here kittieskitties“

He says as he stops in front of Ratchet and Melanie before doing a scratching under the chin thing to them.

Ratchet slaps the hand away with a growl.

While Mel closes her eyes and let out a silent purr.

“ As much as we are related to them please don’t call us that “

He growls.

Nefarious just laughs as he pulls away.

“ I’ll call you whatever I want when you are working for me, Once you earn my respect I’ll start calling you by your names “

He says as he starts to walk away.

“ Lawrence will show you two around the area and get your bio scans into our security system “

He adds.

He leaves the hanger.

Lawrence looks back at Ratchet and Melanie.

“ Follow me please “

He says as he starts to walk away.

Ratchet let’s out of huff of air as he follows Lawrence Melanie moves to where she’s on Ratchet right and hold his arm with her left hand clinging to him.

Ratchet gives a small smile before looking ahead.

Lawrence explains the layout of the station and that he’ll be ordering food due to the fact they where the few organic employees on the station. They also will have guards accompanying them to ensure their safety in case the galactic rangers infiltrated the place.

“ Melanie wasn’t it ?”

The robot butler asks.

Mel ears perk to hearing her name.

“ yeah ?”

“ I’ll need to take your measurements so Nefarious will be have to make your new arm the same length as your other one “

“ Oh ok “

She moves away from Ratchet so Lawrence could take her measurements of her arm which only takes him a few mins.

“ thank you I’ll be sure to give them to Nefarious once we are done “

He says.

He then leads them around.

“ Oh another question will be needing separate rooms or are you two sharing ?”

“ Separate she a blanket hog “

Ratchet answers.

Mel just looks at him with narrowed eyes as she growls at him which he just looks at her with a smug grin on his face.

“ I tend to have night terrors and I get violent do you really want to be in the same room with me “

Ratchet says blankly.

Mel looks at him.

“ do you suffer from PTSD?”

“ Probably due your times in deadlock sector with Gleemen Vox “

Lawrence says

“ Yes thank you, Lawrence “

Ratchet growls.

“ I thought he would want a lombax as a pet “

“ Oh that too but if your like Ratchet he would put you in his games as a fighter “

“ But sense that you are on his radar he would probably have Ratchet as a full-time fighter due to his feral frenzy all you lombax have and keep you as a pet “

Lawrence adds

“you're not helping Lawrence “

Ratchet growls.

Mel ears drop at the sound of that she then grabs Ratchet’s arm yanking him back.

“ You knew Vox ?”

“ Not by choice he hijacked my escaped pod after I escaped the galactic rangers, Been with him for a good eights years before I escaped on an escape pod to Fastoon found Aphelion and you are now caught up “

He says

Mel had a feeling he was hiding more than that but decided not to ask him as they still followed Lawrence.

Mel ended up getting a 14 x 10 bedroom with a queen-sized bed a couple of nightstands on either side of the bed one with a reading lamp, a closet, and a weapons rack.

“ No bathroom?”

Mel asks as she walks around her room.

“ Sorry to report but there's a group shower at the end with the double doors “

Mel looks back at Lawrence with a blank stare.

“ He's kidding right ?”

Mel asks

“ No, I never joke “

“ Follow me Ratchet “

He says as he walks down a few doors.

Ratchets room was the same as Mel’s

“ Well I’ll be leaving you two, The Master has summoned me but if you need anything please tell one of the guards, “ he says as he teleports away.

Ratchet leans against the wall by his bedroom door. While he looks at Mel.

“ So we are free to roam the station “

“ Yeah but Nefarious room quarters are off-limits unless we are allowed to enter by him”

“ Cool I'm going to explore “

Mel walks off to get a better layout while Ratchet just watches her.

Once she rounded the corner that's when he goes into his room.

“ I'm taking a nap “

He says

Mel finds the group shower to see that there are separate stalls but the walls that made the separate stalls were five ft tall walls.

Which were good for her being five ft but Ratchet stood five inches taller than her.

She leaves the showers only to bump onto a thick wall of muscle.

She steps back bearing teeth at the person she walked into.

“ Hey watch where you going !“

She growls.

She looks only her anger was replaced by sure confusion.

The person that stood before her was a humanoid his body was huge while his lower body was more compact but the odd thing was that he dressed as a nurse.

“ Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here “

If Mel could cross her arms over her chest she would but alas she was missing an arm.

“ Who the hell are you?”

She asks

“ I'm the masseur for Dr. Nefarious “

He says in a tempting feminine voice.

She raises an eyebrow at that.

“ No seriously who are you, cause you look familiar “

The crossdressing nurse turns on his heel and leaves heading down the hall Mel gives chase but loses him when he rounds the corner.

“ How the hell do I lose a guy that big?”

She mutters.

“ Attention fur balls you are needed in my office now “

Dr.Nefarious announces over the speakers.

Mal stands there looking at the ceiling.

“ How the hell do I get there ?!”

She yells.

Of corse she didn’t get a response and she was lost in this station.

She back tracked to where her room was just as Ratchet exits his room.

“ you heard Nefarious calling us fur balls right ?”

Mel asks as she walks to him.

“ Yeah I heard “

They both walk to Nefarious quarters.

“ So I met a cross dressing nurse “

“ Explain?”

“ the dude was huge he made me feel small “

“ standing at about six ft six having muscular build and has green eyes “

Mel looks at Ratchet when he describes the nurse as if he met him.

“ Yeah, you seen him?”

“ No I’ve met him, his name is captain Qwark “

“ I know him from somewhere !”

Mel screams

Just as the doors open to Nefarious office.

“ know who ?”

Nefarious asks

“ no one “

Ratchet says

Nefarious just rolls his eyes saying ‘squishy nonsense ‘

He snaps his fingers points to the couch.

Ratchet takes a seat on it before Mel could join him she gets pulled to the side by Nefarious who points to a chamber thing.

“ You my dear go in there the computer is going to do a Nero scan so I can connect your new arm to your nerves system and I would rather not paralyze you “

He says Mel dose what he says as he turns towards Ratchet.

“ Tell me what you know of the great clock “

Ratchet tilts his head to the side.

“ Very little I read some notes from a lombax engineer named Kaden but it was mostly theories “

Nefarious looks at Ratchet.

“ Lombax engineer ?”

“ Yeah if you find my ship Aphelion I’ll be able to show you the notes I managed to gain from Fastoon”

“ You don’t mind showing me the Lombax technology your race was so secretly about “

“ due to the fact Me and Mel are the only Lombaxes sure who can it hurt “

Ratchet says.

Nefarious smiles at hearing that.

“ Fine but first your going to make a Portalizer “

He says

“ A what? “

“ A portal gun can you do it or not “

“ I can but I’m going to need Mel’s help “

Nefarious looks at Mel who exits the chamber after the scan.

“ Fine give me a few days and I’ll have a something for her by then “

“ Great”

“ Besides I need to have Lawrence get test subjects for this weapon to work “

Ratchet tilts his head to the side just as Mel dose.

“ Test subjects ?”

They both say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“ Yes test subjects I'm not wasting my troops on your portal tests so ill be getting subjects from nearby plants for this “

Ratchet just stands there but nods in understanding.

“ Do you want it to be a local portal gun ?”

“ Local?”

“ yeah only in the known Galaxies or do you want to do interdimensional too “

“ You can do that ?”

“ yeah the council of lombax technology made a device called a Dimensionator sure it was a fucking helmet but I think a portal gun sounds cooler “

“ So I'm going to have to wait on your ship again ?”

Ratchet laughs.

“ No I have the data on my person and the device in my inventory now “

“ Can I see this device “

Ratchet looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head.

“ You can look but it's not going to work I kind of modified it a bit “

“ Wait what's this Dimensionator ?”

Ratchet looks at Mel when she asked.

“ It's a lombax device they used to wipe out the Cragmites though I wouldn't call it a wipeout when they didn't destroy them, Best engineers in the galaxy and they were too Mercyful to wipe an enemy species “

“ Well, what happened to our race then ?”

“ Some so-called Emperor use they very tech the lombaxes used and well chased them to use the dimensionator to run to another dimension for their safety “

“ Why aren't we with them “

“ Probably cause we were with a colonist group “

“ I was sent to Veldin on my own the only thing I had of my heritage is this”

Ratchet brings up a Lombax Praetorian Guard statue with the name Alister Azimuth and a note on the bottom from his farther Kaden.

Mel walks over to look at it closely.

“ Can I ?”

Ratchet shrugs.

She takes the statue looking it over being careful not to damage the statue it was worn but was taken care of even received a new repaint job.

“ It's beautiful “

Mel says.

Ratchet smiles.

“ thanks “

Nefarious walks up to inspect the statue.

He pucks it from Mel which makes Ratchet take a step towards him with bared teeth.

“ Relax fur ball I'm not going to break it “

Nefarious moves the statue around before he gives it back to Mel.

“ The dimensionator “

“ Right “

Ratchet walks to Nefarious Desk and materializing the dimensionator which rests there for him to see.

The robot looks over the device.

Mel's hands Ratchet his statue back.

“ Anything from your lombax heritage?”

Mel smiles but shakes her head.

“ Just the hammer, My foster parents told me that I arrived on their planet in a badly damaged escape pod with a note that said my name and to please protect her “

Ratchet's ears dropped at the sound of that.

“ I’m sorry”

“ What about you?”

“ I was sent to Veldin in a weaponized escape pod and raised by a fongoid named Grim who knew nothing about Lombaxes but he did his best especially when it came to our kinds feral frenzy we have “

“ Feral frenzy?”

Ratchet looks at her dumbfounded.

“ Please tell me that you pulling my tail ?”

“ No really what's feral frenzy ?”

“ It's a lombax fight or flight reflex but you don't run, You go in for the kill till everyone in sight is dead, You can't tell from friend or foe you see them all as prey, Plus you use your claws, teeth and melee weapons “

Nefarious says while looking at the dimensionator

Both Ratchet and Mel look at Nefarious.

“ What he said “

Ratchet chips up.

“ We have claws ?”

Mel exclaims

Ratchet holds his right hand out for Mel.

She looks that’s when Ratchet flexes his fingers to curve that’s when she sees his nails lengthen and sharpen to points.

Mel grabs Ratchet’s hand and examines his claws.

“ Is that why you wear fingerless gloves “

“ Yes and No “

Ratchet let’s her look at them.

“ How sharp are they ?”

“ sharp enough to leave groves in a metal door “

“ Do they hurt when they come out ?“

“ No “

“ Are they retractable?”

“ Yes “

Ratchet pulls his hand back he flexes his fingers a bit Mel sees the claws retract like they didn’t exist.

“ But why would it be difficult for my foster parents with my Feral frenzy I’ve never bitten or clawed anyone “

“ Then they knew how to handle you then “

“ How do you mean?”

“ Well Grim had difficulty due to the fact when I got angry or was scared I instantly went into it for my safety, Grim suffered a huge deal of bites and scratches from me”

“ Oh “

“ Yeah so word of advice don’t lose your temper in a fight”

“ I lost it when I fought Slag “

“ Not the same but close to it “

“ How so?”

“ Cause if you lost your arm you still would have fought instead of curling in on yourself in pain, In your feral state you ignore the pain and keep fighting “

Ratchet says.

Mel stays quiet cause that makes sense.

Nefarious hands Ratchet the Dimensionator

“ Yes make it interdimensional as well “

He says

“ Now get out of office your fur is getting everywhere !”

He yells as he pushes both Lombaxes out the door.

Once they were pasted the doorway he shuts the door behind them nearly catching their tails.

“ Um but I just shed my winter coat two mouths ago “

Mel says as they both walk away from the office doors.

“ You have a winter coat ?”

“ Yeah don’t you have one ?”

“ No my coat is like full time summer which sucks when I visit frozen planets “

Mel just smiles.

“ Well Veldin is a dessert planet right?”

“ Yeah “

“ Well I was raised on planet Grelbin“

“ I visited that planet , I had to kill some fucking Arctic leviathans for moonstones for a crazy mystic so I could get fuel for Aphelion “

“ When was that?”

“ Few mouths ago “

“ Bet you where freezing “

“ I was fucking cold felt like a fur-less lombax “

Mel laughs at the metal image of Ratchet being fur-less.

“ Might I suggest getting winter clothing then “

“ Or I could not go to frozen planets again “

They both laugh till they both spot the nurse.

Mel cups her muzzle

“ Hey masseuse “

She yells.

Qwark stops to see both Lombaxes standing there the girl was the one that yelled but the boy was standing there with a smug grin on his face.

“ Or should we call you by your real name ?”

Ratchet yells.

“ You wouldn’t dare !”

Qwark yells dropping the feminine tone.

“ So who else is with you ?”

“ What makes you think I’m not going solo “

“ Cause if I know the galactic rangers you need supervision “

“ I do not need supervision “

“ oh really then who’s the small little robot trapped in my room in a Nanotech case “

Qwark goes quiet at hearing that before he sighs.

“ All right I’m not alone but don’t hurt him, his original companion would kill me “

“ Oh is it the one with the sexy deep voice?!”

Ratchet asks his tail wagging in excitement.

“ Sexy deep voice ?”

Mel asks looking at Ratchet with a tilted head.

“ Yeah I heard him yelling at Qwark one time “

Ratchet says with a smile.

“ He sounded like this ‘ God damn it Qwark you idoit ‘“

Ratchet says sounding exactly like the person he was mimicking.

Qwark stood there in shock at hearing Alister’s voice leaving the young Lombaxs mouth.

“ Wait you can copy voices “

“It takes some time but yeah “

Mel laughs

“ So are you not going to turn me into Nefarious ?”

Qwark asks

The two look at him.

“ No, we are not besides it'll be nice to talk to someone who isn't a robot working for Nefarious “

Mel says

“ Right ?”

Mel adds looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet just shrugs.

“ Yeah, Yeah “

That was all he says as he gives a dismissive wave walking towards his room.

He opens his bedroom door leans against the side his shoulder pressed into a doorway while he crossed his arms over his chest with his right leg crossing over his left leg that held most of his weight.

“ You can come out little man “

He says just as a small robot walks out.

He looks up at Ratchet with his green optics.

“ I don't appreciate your manhandling “

He says.

“ Well I don't appreciate someone landing on me while I'm sleeping from the vents “

“ Touché“

Clank says

The little Robot heads over to Qwark.

That's when Ratchet ears perk up.

“ Hey who's your campaign?”

Clank stops to look back at the Lombax whose tail was swaying.

“ I don't know who you are talking about “

“ Aw “

Ratchet's ears drop as does his body language.

Mal looks at Ratchet with a tilted head.

“ You have a crush on this unknown voice guy don't ya “

“ More like an obsession “

“ How bad is this obsession? “

“ One that I would warship like a god and do anything for kind of obsession “

Ratchet squeaks.

Mel just laughs.

“ Ok now that we are talking about likes and dislikes “

“ How about we play 20 questions “

Ratchet says.

“ Oh, can I join that ?”

Qwark says

“ Qwark we are on a mission here “

Clank says.

Qwark leans down to Clank.

“ Yeah but if we can learn more about these two might help us out “

He says.

Clank gives a sigh but nods.

“ Woohoo 20 questions, let’s do this “

Mel yells as she rushes over Grabbing Qwark and Clank pulling them both into Ratchet’s room who was slightly stunned.

“ Wait what, why my room?”

“ Cause your door is open”

Mel answers.

Ratchet sighs as he follows them in.

All three ended up sitting on Ratchet’s bed while he ends up sitting on the little table across from his bed.

“ So who’s starting ?”

Ratchet asks.

Mel rises her hand.

She gets up from the bed and pushes Ratchet where she was sitting as she takes Ratchet’s spot.

“ Ok since there are three people asking questionsit’s going to be 21 questions you each ask one question no repeats, so Qwark goes first then Clank and Ratchet ok, “ she says

The three nod.

Qwark sighs as Clank sends a live feed to the starship Phoenix.

The starship was surprised to get a live feed from Clank and seeing Melanie sitting on a table.

“ So remember this is 21 questions k “

They hear Melanie say.

Sasha grabs headset as does Alister and Talwyn.

“ Clank, you're going to ask her what we ask got it”

They get a nod from Clank.

“ So Qwark you're up “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you guys have any ideas for the story send a message.  
> Updates are going to be every Sunday or sooner.


End file.
